U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,280 shows a paint roller cleaner wherein the roller is suspended in a cylindrical container together with the roller handle and a tubular member has spray holes imparted therein that will spray water at the outer circumference of the paint roller at a tangent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,785 illustrates a paint roller cleaner wherein two separate paint rollers are suspended in a container together with their handles which are used while painting. There are shown at least two rollers and they are of different diameters. Jet means are carried by an assembly on the container and the jets are directed against the periphery of each one of the rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,152 discloses a cleaning device for a paint roller. In this device a paint roller is shoved over an existing roller holder and jet streams direct water against the periphery of the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,722 illustrates a paint roller cleaner which is suspended within a container and water pressure is directed to the surface of the roller by a coiled tube that surrounds the roller and the cleaning water is applied through a multiple of orifices inside the coiled tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,797 discloses a paint brush cleaner wherein a multiple of brushes can be supported so that they are in contact with a rotating cleaner roller including high water pressure directed toward the brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,877 shows a brush cleaning device wherein a brush holder is moved transversely back and forth to agitate the brushes while they are in cleaning fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,459 discloses a paint roller cleaning apparatus which is a tubular container having the paint roller handle clamped therein and lateral jets impinge on the outer circumference of the paint roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,925 discloses a paint brush cleaner including a housing with an open top. A pair of rotatable radial brush brackets support the paint brushes in a central space. A number of upwardly spaced nozzles are directed toward the paint brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,535 simple discloses a paint brush cleaning device in the form of a nozzle with a jet stream of cleaning fluid directed to an interior of the brush bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. D349,327 shows paint roller cleaner being placed in a container wherein jet streams are forced against the longitudinal length of the paint roller.